


Detention

by pastelhyunjin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jinyoung is a little shit, M/M, Perhaps a little cliché, The Chamhwi tag is disappointing, woojin is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelhyunjin/pseuds/pastelhyunjin
Summary: Daehwi gets detention because of a certain little shit named Jinyoung and meets the school's troublemakers, that including Park Woojin, who happens to be softer than expected.





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first time posting on ao3 and ya non-native speaker is trying her hardest so don't drag me too much. Chamhwi is my favorite Wanna One ship so I had to write this. I basically don't know what I'm doing so uuuhhh !! enjoy !!

"I can't believe I was the one who got detention when the only thing I did was tell you to shut the fuck up!" Daehwi complains to his friend, Jinyoung, who playfully rolls his eyes in amusement, a smug smile dancing on his lips.

"The world isn't fair, Daehwi, blame it on society. Have fun in detention." He shoots him a wink before trotting past the dreaded room Daehwi has to enter. He waves off Daehwi's comment stating 'I hate you' as he happily makes his way out of the school building.

Daehwi walks into the room supposedly filled with troublemakers, face tinted red totally not because his hot friend winked at him. He stops himself from reluctantly seating himself as he finally becomes aware of his situation. He, knowledge loving Lee Daehwi, is going to spend two hours in a room with the school's worst troublemakers. Fun.

His eyes scan the room and catch a couple familiar faces. Ong Seongwoo, Kang Daniel, Park Woojin, and Ha Sungwoon. The rest were people he didn't know. They seem to be surprised he's there, their eyes widening so much they might pop out of their sockets. Daehwi can't help but chuckle to himself, he was a goody two shoes after all.

Since the majority of them located themselves at the back of the classroom, Daehwi chooses to plant himself at the front in hopes of avoiding any possible trouble. His fingers tangle themselves within each other as he mindlessly bounces his knee. He can feel the piercing stares of the other students, drilling themselves into the back of his head.

Finally, the teacher who's supposed to supervise them walks in. He plops down at the desk, placing his mug with stained coffee drips, on the surface. He scans their faces through droopy lids before he takes a sip of his coffee. Daehwi doubts he has only had one of those today.

"You know the drill; two hours, no talking," he monotonously mutters before pulling his lips into a thin line. Daehwi buries his head in his arms, a tired sigh escaping his plump lips.

Snickers from behind fill his ears and he can't help but feel curious. Are they laughing at him? No, they couldn't care less about him. But what if they are?

He shakes his head in his arm, pushing the thought to the back of his head before focusing on trying to get some sleep again. It doesn't even faze him that the teacher left the room, of course not without warning them about what would happen if they left. Not until he senses someone in front of him.

He lifts his head and meets two bodies towering above him. They're one of the guys he couldn't recognize and they don't look like they want to have a nice small talk with him. Trying not to let his guard down, he raises a brow at them and makes the best resting-bitch-face he can. "Can I help you?"

They look at each other before filling the room with obnoxious laughter, which in Daehwi's opinion was damaging to the ears. The taller one out of them nudges the other with his elbow, a childish smirk plastered on his face. "Lee Daehwi? What is someone like you doing in here?"

"Good question, but is it any of your business?" he snaps, their presence alone beginning to annoy him.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Daehwi rolls his eyes, his biggest wish at that moment being the two imbeciles in front of him fucking off.

"The feisty ones are always the most entertaining," the other one says and it seems to be some kind of inside joke because it makes them howl uproariously.

"Daehwi, why don't you come play with us? It's going to be fun." He wiggles his eyebrows and Daehwi swears he's going to puke there and then, but he keeps his composure.

"No thank you," he firmly says, folding his hands on his lap and craning his neck to look up at them. Their eyes are dark, Daehwi can't lie and say he isn't intimidated.

"Come on~" He leans over and tightly grabs Daehwi's wrist, yanking it forward with force. "Come play with us, the teacher probably fell asleep in the faculty room."

"He already said no once, what else do you need? Fuck off, you're annoying everyone in the room." Their heads whip towards the voice. The one and only, Park Woojin, had stood up for Daehwi. The only thing Daehwi knew about him was, he gets detention every day and he hangs with Park Jihoon.

"Aww, Woojin, you should've just said you wanted a turn." Daehwi wants to crumble together in both disgust and embarrassment. He might appear as sassy and quick-witted, but right now, he feels small and wants to hide. He quickly yanks his wrist towards himself.

"You're disgusting, now fuck. Off." He pauses between each word, indicating not to try him any longer. They guys seem to get the message as the stroll back to their seats, mumbling to themselves.

Daehwi mentally thanks Woojin, despite knowing he only did it to make them shut up and not because he wanted them to stop harassing him. He shuffles towards the table burying his head further into his arms, eyes shut tightly as prays time will go by faster. The whole situation is suffocating and his head might burst if he spends another minute in this room. 

 

The enduring two hours finally pass and the teens are free to go. Daehwi is swinging his bag over his shoulder when the two guys from earlier pass him with suspicious faces, their eyes glued to him as they exit. Fear forms within him but he leaves the room nonetheless. 

He sees their disappearing figures at the end of the hall but it isn't assuring. Blame it on the paranoia, but he jumps when someone taps him on the shoulder. 

"Sorry, did I scare you?" 

"No, I'm just breathing heavily with my hand on my heart because I like it," Daehwi sasses, his real personality unintentionally appearing. Woojin, who happened to be the culprit, doesn't get mad like Daehwi expects him to. Instead, he laughs and Daehwi swears he sees a snaggletooth. 

Daehwi chooses to blame his rapid heartbeat not calming down on Woojin, for scaring him, of course not his cute smile. 

"Fair enough." Woojin drags his foot on the ground, his eyes are following it while he continues, "I just wanted to apologize for those idiots."

"Oh." Daehwi's gaze also falls on Woojin's feet in hopes of hiding his flushing cheeks. "Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. If anything, I should be thanking you. You know... For telling them to go away."

"It's nothing, I doubt you couldn't have done it by yourself. You've got a smart mouth." Daehwi feels his eyes on him as well as a swarm of butterflies partying in his stomach. Yet, he doesn't dare to look up.

"Thanks," is the only thing he can manage. 

"Anyways." He catches Woojin adjust the straps of his bag in the corner of his eyes, not once looking directly at him. "Are you going home now?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll walk you."

"What?"

Without saying anything else, Woojin passes him and walks towards the exit. He peeps over his shoulder at Daehwi's frozen frame. "You coming?" Daehwi shakes his head to somehow break himself out of his trance before stumbling towards Woojin and eventually ending up trailing behind him.

"You don't have to walk me home, you know." Woojin hums.

"I can walk home by myself." He hums again.

"I mean it." He hums, once again. 

"Woojin-"

"Oh, you know my name." His hands are shoved into his front pockets and Daehwi finally makes his way beside him. "Well, yeah, I think everyone does."

"I suppose that isn't a good thing."

Daehwi shrugs. "It is what you make it."

"I'm walking you home because I know the idiots are waiting for you at the gate," Woojin suddenly says, completely disregarding the topic they were on. 

"O-oh, thank you, I guess," he mumbles, honestly too flustered to say anything else and he knows his cheeks are showing it. Woojin must've noticed, because his grin grows wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (???) I guess (???) 
> 
> Oh, and it would be nice if a kind soul would teach me how to use ao3. I'll be your best friend, please


End file.
